


First Kiss

by starfishstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps the best part about a first kiss is telling a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huldrejenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/gifts).



> Dear huldrejenta, happy birthday! You are a pleasure to know. I saw your prompts at the [sirius_black comment fest](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/262667.html), and thought I’d use those as inspiration to write you something for your birthday. I’m betting this is not at all what you intended when you wrote this prompt, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Just a small bit of silliness, really.
> 
> The original prompt was:
> 
> Prompt: First kiss  
> Optional prompt: Rain, curfew, Remus

 

A rather less-coordinated-than-usual Sirius Black stumbled in through the portrait hole, tripping over the bottom of the frame and distinctly lacking in his usual insouciant suaveness. Nearly all the rest of the house were already in bed, but Remus looked up from a book by the fire and grinned at the sight of Sirius bumping into the doorframe.  
  
The portrait swung shut behind Sirius, who stepped into the common room and shook rain out of his hair, looking confused. “I –” he said. “I, uh. Huh.”  
  
Remus snorted. “You're out late, for one thing.”  
  
“I – huh,” Sirius repeated. “ _Huh_.” He stumbled over to the fire and stared at it like he wasn’t sure what it was.  
  
Remus marked his place in his book with one finger, still smiling. “How’d your date with Alexia go?”  
  
“Yes,” Sirius said, nodding vigorously. “It did, yes.” Then he shook his head again, experimentally. A few stray droplets of rain spun away from him, hissing as they hit the flames in the grate.  
  
Remus bit back laughter; that probably wouldn’t be nice. “Incidentally, did she Confund you or something?”  
  
“No,” said Sirius. “She…kissed me.”  
  
Remus’ eyes widened. “Did she? And how was that?”  
  
Sirius seemed to finally emerge from his daze. He grinned, sudden and dazzling, and flung himself into the armchair across from Remus. “It was _amazing_. It was – Remus – it was really amazing. We were just walking along, yeah? Out along the Quidditch pitch. And then all of a sudden she – I’m pretty sure it was the best thing ever. Kissing, I mean,” he clarified, in case Remus had not yet twigged to that bit.  
  
Even sitting, Sirius couldn’t stay still. He wriggled and bounced like a puppy. Remus smiled across at him in fond exasperation. “Going to be doing more of it, I take it?”  
  
Sirius nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I think so. Yes.” He beamed around at everything in the common room, all the furniture and wall hangings, as if he’d never seen them before.  
  
“And you’ll see Alexia again?”  
  
“Yes!” Sirius leapt from his seat.  
  
Remus stifled another laugh. “What, right now?”  
  
Sirius looked around in confusion. “Oh…no. Guess not.”  
  
“Maybe you should go to bed, then?” Remus suggested. “Sooner you sleep, sooner it’s tomorrow, and all that?”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah! Remus you’re a genius. Good night!”  
  
And with those parting words, Sirius bounded away toward the stairs that led up to the dormitories, all his usual buoyant charm now returned to him and multiplied.  
  
Alone again in the quiet of the common room, Remus returned to his book, but he found himself still faintly smiling for a long time after Sirius had left.

 


End file.
